Welcome Home
by Mammon the Mist Arcobaleno
Summary: In which Belphegor is sent on a long and boring Mission with Levi. Mammon welcomes him home in a different way then he's used to. Smut and Female Mammon ahead! Be warned! One-shot... for now.


**Wrote this in May… sister read it. She liked it. Said it was worthy of being published, I'm just going to see how long it takes until it gets taken down for being a Lemon, it's also my first lemon. So please be nice. I must say. I am addicted to this couple. This is my OTP and nothing will change that.**

**I would also like to apologize right now, for the Grammar and typos.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

It was the dead of night, and the Varia Storm Guardian had just returned home from a mission with the stupid Varia Lighting Guardian, he didn't like that he had to do the mission without his favorite illusionist. Who wasn't waiting for him at the door when he returned, or in her room! He was pissed off. Walking to his room he ran his knife along the wall as he walked. The others didn't care if he did so, for the Storm Squad would have it cleaned up before the boss noticed.

He paused at the door and stared at it. The door was still closed which was a good thing, he hated when people enter his room when he wasn't around. Opening the door he walked in and slammed the door shut, he noticed that something was different about his room, looking around he noticed that it was clean. He felt anger run through his veins again.

He walked towards the bed, too tired to go after whoever did it. He walked to his bathroom, and jumped into the shower, washing all the blood off of him when he finished he dressed in nothing but boxers and pajama pants as he dried his hair and returned to his room, plopping down on his bed which had been made, whoever made it has a lot of explaining to do.

Rolling over he caught the sweet scent of aloe and water lilies. He didn't feel like trying to find the source of the scent, but it made him smile slightly. He fell asleep because of it.

* * *

He was returning tonight, it brought a smile to the Varia Mist Guardians face. It was lunch time when the Varia Sun Guardian had told her when they were making lunch for the boss, and at first she was rather mad that she wasn't placed on the same mission with her partner. Until Lussuria had given her many ideas on how to welcome him back.

When they were placed on different missions she would usually wait in the living room for him to return. There she would comment on how he stunk of blood and looked like shit, he would hold his signature grin and hold a knife to her neck. This time would be different. She planned on surprising the boy.

When they were done making lunch they all ate like normal, the Varia Rain guardian was loud like always and saying that the Storm and Lighting had better have done a good job or he would kill them. While their Boss, the Varia Sky Guardian ignored all of them as he ripped at his food.

They finished and the Sun cleaned up allowing the others to do whatever it was that they wanted to do. The Mist walked towards the Storm guardians' room, she stopped when she spotted a few of his storm troops walking towards her. They bowed; she gave a slight nod and watched as they walked off. She turned towards the male's room and opened the door; she was hit by the scent of blood.

She didn't like it much as she walked inside the room and turned the light on. There was blood covered clothes all over the place, as well as knives that he had left home. She shook her head, floating over towards the radio that he had in his room, she placed it on low. She turned on her heels, glad she had her boots on as she stepped on a knife. Cursing she kneeled down, and pulled the knife out. Throwing the knife on the desk she picked up all his dirty clothes and threw them in the hamper that had a few clothes in it already but most of it hanging out.

She picked up all his knives and placed them in his drew where he kept all of his knives. She would have to clean the mess that was on his desk as well, letting out a sigh she stated to organize all the papers that was there.

She paused and spotted the pile of pictures of all the Varia members, all of which had holes in them. What irked her, the most was that there was one of her that had a hole in it, she threw the picture away and all the other pictures of her that he had that had holes in them away.

Standing tall she made her way to the Storm guardians bathroom, she paused looking at the places, she called in the Sun. He happily cleaned the bathroom not bothered by it at all. She sat on the bed and glanced around. The room was almost clean. Trying to figure out what she would do first she glanced at the bed.

She stood and made it, the bed was like his shirts black and red stripes, how he did that she would never know, but she knew he liked it so she didn't say anything as she went to clean the rest of his room.

"Ah Mammon I'm done with the bathroom~ Are you sure this will be fine by the young Prince?" The Sun asked. Mammon nodded.

"Oh course Lussuria; I'll take full credit if he ends up mad." Lussuria smiled and took the dirty clothes.

"I'll take care of the dirty clothes, I'm sure he's running out~" Mammon waved as the door closed, she glanced at the time and let out a small yawn. She looked at the clock on the table. It was already six, how time fly when you clean which was good since she had nothing else to do for the rest of the day.

She crawled into the bed, and rested her head on the pillow. Lussuria walked in after the young Storm guardians clothes was done, he paused when he saw the girl asleep on the king size bed. He smiled and helped the girl under the covers before he put the clothes away and left the room.

* * *

The girl woke up when she felt someone lay down on the bed, she opened her eyes and saw blonde hair, it brought a smile to her face, yet she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead she watched him, he rolled over now facing her, and she thought he would wake up but he ended up falling asleep instead.

She blinked, slightly annoyed that he went straight to sleep after he rolled over, not bothering to look at her, Mammon sucked in a silent breath, and sat up. She placed her hand on his cheek; he stirred slightly making her smirk.

"Belphegor, don't tell me you fall asleep so early. The moon isn't even out yet." She whispered to him, he let out a soft moan. Mammon ran her hand across his forehead moving the hair out of his eyes. They flatted open slightly but she knew he wasn't awake; it was sub-consciously that he did that. She watched him sleep for a while, and wondered what he was dreaming about.

She watched as he rolled onto his back, his hair slightly falling back into place. She didn't know why but she felt herself leaning closer to him, she placed a kiss on his lips, closing her eyes she felt him stiffen and something sharp was pressed against her neck.

"Who's there?" He hissed against her lips, she didn't make a sudden move.

"It's not nice to hold a knife to a guest's neck, mainly someone who has been waiting for you to return for a while now." The boy hesitated before he lowered his hands to his side and looked at the girl.

"Mammy, where have you been?" He asked, pushing himself up on his elbows, Mammon sat up straight and looked down at him.

"I've been here all day, you just never looked." She replied in a blank voice he rubbed his eyes and wrapped his hand around her pulling her closer.

"It's not nice to wake the prince up. You know there's a punishment for that?" Mammon shrugged.

"It's a welcome home." He blinked slightly confused; she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him to lie down before she rolled on top of him. Now straddling him she stared down at him. Bel held a smirk as he watched her.

"Oh and how does the peasant plan on welcoming the prince home?"

She glared at him for that, she leaned down towards him, "don't move just lay there…remember Belphegor this is your welcome back." He watched the girl as she whispered; she pleased a small kiss on his neck, it made Bel shudder slightly. Mammon smirked as she felt it; she placed her hand on his bare chest and ran it down tracing his abs as she did so.

She had to admit she _loves _Bel's abs, he quickly learned that when her hands linger on his abs for a while before they finally trailed further down, he felt a gasp when she started to rub him. Biting his lip to keep from letting out a groan he watched Mammon as she studied his face, a sly smirk played.

"Some welcoming I'm getting, something special?" He asked, she just shook her head, and leaned down to outline his ear with her tongue it made him let out a small groan. "Mammon," he hissed grabbing her shoulders, she tsked him and slapped his hands away.

"What did I tell you?" He had to bite his lip to keep himself from attacking her. His mind was racing as she stroked him, he tried to fight the urge of letting his moans slip out, and he didn't want her to have the satisfaction of hearing him.

"It's no fun when your stubborn like this Bel~" she purred in his ear.

"Ushishishi, Mammy should know the prince won't give UP-AH so easily!" He cursed to himself and bit his lip to keep from talking. Mammon gave a small dark chuckle. Bel let out a soft breathe as she slowly stroked him, it was starting to drive him insane, he tried to roll the older girl over, and she only slapped his hand away. He hissed at her, "Mammon!"

She kissed Bel deeply, silencing him. It caused the boy to melt, he moaned into the kiss it didn't take long for Mammon's hands to be on the waste line of his Pajama bottoms pulling them down, he ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance which she allowed; taking advantage his tongue explored her mouth.

Mammon gently bit his tongue causing the young boy to hiss at her more, it only made the girl smirk as she tugged at his tongue gently, his hand shot up and grabbing the back of her head pulling her closer to him. She allowed him to do so as they deepened the kiss; he jumped when he felt her cold hands against his length.

He quickly moved both hands to her long cloak and tried to unbutton it as quickly as he could, when he couldn't he hissed in anger and ripped the cloak open. Exposing what she had on under, it took him by shock; it was a skin tight black shirt. As well as the fact that her long indigo hair that she usually hid under the cloak fell out, hanging down and covering their faces.

He wondered how much longer her hair would be if that stupid hat that she had on wasn't there. He grabbed it and pulled it off, showing off the rest of her hair, as well as her eyes. He pulled away from their kiss just to stare at her eyes; they were a beautiful shade of golden yellow. They looked like they were glowing in the dark. It made him stare. She blushed and tightened the grip she had on him as she stroked him.

The boy arched his back "Mammon," he moaned arching his back slightly. He grabbed the edges of her cloak and pulled it off, throwing it across the room. She watched as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. He let out a small protest when she let go of his length as he ripped her shirt off, only to reveal a black lacy bra. Bel bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Grabbing his arms she pulled them to either side of his head, "stay," she ordered, he groaned in both protest and pleasure as he felt her lips on his again, she then trailed her kisses down his check, and along his jar line. He grabbed the sheets to keep himself from grabbing her shoulders and rolling them both over to where he would be on top. He allowed the illusionist to do what it was she pleased for a while longer.

He was slowly losing his grip on trying to keep from attacking her, so he could have his own fun on her. His squirmed feeling himself close to his release, the boy couldn't keep himself from moaning, Mammon couldn't help but smirk as she stopped stroking him, he protested until he felt her lips on his length, it made him moan again. His hands was in her hair within a second keeping her from trying to escape.

He shuttered when he felt her tongue trace the tip of him before it trailed down his length. Bel moaned more, he pulled her head back up and she took his length into her mouth, sucking on it as well as trailing her tongue around the tip, her hands grabbed the base and stroked what wasn't in her mouth. He hissed as he bucked his hips, and pushed her head down making her deep throat him.

Bel couldn't hold it much longer, he let out a moan as he hit his climax, and Mammon continued to stroke him, as she swallowed. She enjoyed hearing the teen pant as she did so she rather liked being the one in charge of the situation instead of him this time.

Pulling away she licked her lips, making Bel groan as he leaned back, panting hard he watched as the girl crawled over to him and kissed him, he enjoyed the kiss. Though he did believe it was odd to taste him in the kiss.

"Some welcome." He informed her when they pulled apart. He liked the fact that he could see the lust in her eyes, and he wouldn't deny that there was most likely lust in his eyes as well. His signature grin played onto his face as he grabbed her waist and rolled them over to where he was above her.

She stared up at him; her hand went to his cheek as she gently stroked it. She watched to see what he would do, daring him to make a move, his grin only grew as he stared down at her, "this has to go," he slipped his hands under her body and undid her bra quickly pulling it off and tossing it in the same direction as her shirt and cloak, "Ushishishi, now that's better."

Mammon slightly hissed when she felt the cold air on her exposed chest, making her nipples harden, it made Bel chuckle more as he leaned down and teased the girl's left nipple, she arched her back and moaned, he placed his right hand on her right breast and started to rub it, causing the girl to arch her back more, a blush on her face as she ran her hands through his hair, Bel bit her nipple slightly causing her to shout in protest.

He switched breasts and copied the motion of biting her nipple and rubbing her left nipple with his left hand. He continued to do so until he started to leave a trail of kisses down the valley between her breast and her stomach, stopping at her jeans. She grabbed his hands as they grabbed the button to her jeans, a blush on her face as she looked down at him. He tsked her and moved her hands away.

He undid them and pulled them off in one swift motion, a grin on his face when he saw her black panties. "Don't stare like that you stupid fake prince!" She snapped.

"Shishishi," was his replied as he quickly pulled them off and tossed them. Placing a finger at her entrance his lips returned to hers as he pushed his finger inside, Mammon let out a silent moan as he oh so slowly pumped his finger in and out; it caused her to moan more. She didn't like that he was now in charge. He would make this a game just to mess with her.

"D-d-d-DON'T play! She couldn't help but yell as he inserted another finger inside of her. Bel smirked at her.

His tongue traced her lips, jar line, and her neck as he bit her sensitive spots. She tilted her head to the side, allowing him better access. He had to admit that even he was starting to get tired of this. He was throbbing to feel her completely. Pulling his fingers out her, sitting on his shins he grabbed her thighs and pulling her up with him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and felt him poking her, a blush forming on her face as he placed a hand on her waist he didn't wait for the 'okay' as he pushed her down onto himself. She couldn't help the loud moan that escaped her lips Bel smirked as he heard her.

"I would be silent if I were you, you don't want the others to come in do you~" She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she shook her head. He was nice enough to allow the girl to adjust to him being inside of her. She wouldn't admit to the boy, he licked her ear making her tighten her grip on his shoulder.

"Bel~" She purred, he heard the lust in her voice. His grip on his waist loosened as he slid his hands down to her waist and he he slowly pulled her up, before he was almost completely out of her he quickly brought her back down, making her moan again. He tsked yet again as he continued to repeat the motion making her moan more.

It drove Bel insane when she started to moan his name it made him increase the speed that he was using. Wrapping her legs tightly around him she almost screamed as he increased their speed. She had to bit his shoulder. It only made him push the both of them down, he hovered over Mammon as he trusted into her. It took all of her willpower not to scream as she tightened her grip around him.

He bit and licked at her neck, before he attacked her lips with his own. The two's tongue fought over power. Bel ended up winning the battle, it made Mammon bite his tongue, he hissed in pain then he grinned, "Das my tong Mammon," he informed her, she gave a slight nod then let out a moan. She felt her climax build up; it caused her to grab a tight hold of his hair.

She pulled him into a deep kiss as he continued to thrust into her, his climax starting to reach his limit as well. "Bel I'm gonna come!" She bit her lip embarrassed when she heard Bel chuckle at her. She let out a moan when Bel pressed himself deep inside her, she arched her back.

"Come Mammon," he hissed in her ear, she bit her lips to keep from screaming again, even if the others members heard there was a fifty-fifty chance that they would come to check what was going on. That or they would simply ignore it.

Yet she wasn't sure if she could keep herself from screaming, Bel bit her bottom lip as hard as he could, causing her to bleed, it made her moan, she tightened her grip on his hair and started to pull him away.

"That hurts!" She whispered holding back a moan; he wasn't helping when he slammed into her over and over. He knew she was holding back her climax which annoyed him; he bit harder and licked up the blood.

"Do not hold back, just come, the prince wants you to." He ordered.

Not able to hold back any longer threw her head back, arching her back. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands as she moaned as loud as she climaxed. Feeling her walls clench around him, with one deep thrust he released as well. He moved her hands away from her lips, capturing them in a gentle and passionate kiss this time.

He pulled out of her as he rolled to the side pulling her with him. She placed her hands on his chest, and snuggled into him. He ran his fingers through her hair a smile on his face. She turned to look up at him, a soft smile on her face.

"Belphegor." He let out a hum, "did you release in me." She now held an annoyed tone in her voice. Bel nodded a grin on his face now.

"Mammon belongs to the prince, no one else. Got it?" He informed her, her soft smile changed to a glare as she punched him in the gut.

"I didn't say you could cum inside of me! I'm adding that to your tab." She replied, he only laughed as he rubbed his gut.

"Whatever you say Princess, the prince has a request for you~" She pushed herself up as she stared down at him, "could this be how you welcome the prince back when he returns from missions you're not a part of?"

Mammon gave him a blank face until it changed into a soft smile, she rubbed his head. "Of course." She whispered; she then let out a yelp when he pulled her down to him. Grabbing the blankets he pulled them over the two. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The next morning everyone was at the breakfast table, everyone seemed wide awake. Besides the Storm and Mist Guardians, the others sent the two a look as they lazily ate their food. It was more like poking; the two didn't seem interested in eating.

"Is something wrong?" Lussuria asked; they shook their heads at the Sun guardian.

"Tired," Mammon replied as she stabbed a piece of her scrambled eggs and ate it.

"VOI! Could you not fall asleep last night?"

"There was something much more interesting keeping the prince awake last night…Shishishi" Mammon held the blush that threatened to show itself in check for the other members where around.

"How is it that only the two of you are tired? While the rest of us are wide awake… unless you two are just trying to get out of doing any missions today." Levi exclaimed.

"The Prince wouldn't use an excuse as being tired to back out of a mission," Bel replied as he ate a piece of bacon. He reached for his cup of coffee and chugged it with one gulp. "What are the missions for today?"

Squalo grabbed a stack of papers that was besides Xanxus. He glanced at Squalo, annoyed already, Squalo glared at Xanxus before he started to give out missions, today Bel and Mammon got a mission together, it made the prince frown slightly. Mammon noticed the frown and rolled her eyes.

When everyone finished their food Lussuria had Mammon help him with the dishes, Bel didn't like that very much, but the Prince thought it would be better to just get ready for the mission, maybe he could get a nap in before they left.

"Was he mad?" Lussuria asked Mammon, she blinked as she tilted her head upwards to look at the older man.

"Hm?" She hummed, slightly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Bel-Chan was he mad when he returned home last night? About his room not being the way he left it?" Mammon thought about it.

"He didn't seem mad; in fact I think he liked it." A blush was on her face as she turned back towards the dishes and quickly finished them. "I'm off to get my stuff ready, I'll see you when we return Luss-Nee," she waved as she left the kitchen. Lussuria only held a slight smirk as he watched the girl leave. A giggle, Levi gave the man a confused look as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ah Levi what do you think of Bel and Mammon?" Levi's confused look deepened, "I mean as a couple stupid Levi."

"Voi why would the two be a couple?" Squalo snapped, "That's sick and I thought you were our only fag." Squalo asked. Lussuria held a gasp.

"You two really don't know? My, my even boss knows!" The Rain and Lighting guardians frowned.

"Lussuria what are you talking about?" Lussuria rolled his eyes.

"My, my I thought you two would know by now, it has been eleven years now since Mammon has been a part of the Varia… hmm wow it's really been eight years… I forgot that she joined a full five months before Bel did."

"Huh it's really been eleven years already? I couldn't tell since she had been an infant this whole time." Squalo replied as he gave a faint smile.

Lussuria stared at the two, "Three….two…one…"

"WAIT SHE?"

* * *

"WAIT SHE?" Mammon held a smirk as she finished packing her stuff for the mission.

"Boss, your Commander and personal idiot really are slow." She replied as she grabbed the Indigo pacifier that was on the night stand next to her bed, the Varia boss let out a grunt

"They're a bunch of idiots." Xanxus replied; he pushed himself off the door frame as Bel walked into the room, a smirk on his face.

"Shishishi the peasants are slow at learning about Mammy's real gender." Mammon glanced at them as she tied the pacifier around her neck. Bowing to their boss Mammon and Bel left for their mission.

* * *

**Well did you like it? I find it rather funny at the end. Only Boss, Bel, and Luss-nee knew. I forgot what really had me write this, but I think I did a pretty good job… eh we will see what everyone else thinks. That's not the main color of eyes I choice for Mammon, but I wanted to be different for once.  
**


End file.
